The present invention relates to multi-band transmission and reception of two types of signals. There are many applications where it is desirable to combine multiple bands of different types of signals. For example, it is desirable for some applications to combine multiple Radio Frequency (RF) communications signals with radar pulses in a single transmission. Some aspects of the present invention relate to coherent multi-band RF transmission and reception. The terms “coherent multi-band transmission and “coherent multi-band reception” are defined herein as transmissions and receptions that create a wide band signal by coherently combining narrow band signals.